1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine provided with a balancer for offsetting an unbalanced load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is designed to wash laundry by use of electric power, and in general, includes a tub configured to accommodate a washing water, a rotating tub rotatably installed inside the tub, and a motor configured to rotate the rotating tub.
By use of the rotary motion of the rotating tub, a series of washing process including a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a spin dry cycle is performed.
During the rotation of the rotating tub, a laundry is concentrated at a certain position inside the rotating tub without being evenly distributed inside the rotating tub, so the rotating tub has an eccentric rotation, causing a vibration and noise. In addition, the eccentric rotation is increased, and the components such as the rotating tub or the motor may be damaged.
Accordingly, the washing machine is provided with a balancer configured to stabilize the rotation of the rotating tub by offsetting an unbalanced load occurring inside the rotating tub.
However, in the conventional technology, the balancer is manually moved, so the balancer is unlikely to move to a precise position for offsetting the unbalanced load of the rotating tub, thereby failing in minimizing of the vibration and noise.